Don't talk like that to your mother!
by Elia19
Summary: Emma has some minor flashbacks during Henry's speech. And she just couldn't help but comment. 6x08


**I really didn't like how Henry treated the Queen at the end of 6x08, so it's a little fix-it story. Hope, you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

"...my moms taught that family makes you stronger than you'll ever be yourself," Henry's tone was harsh and unwavering. "And that's something you'll never have…"

A wave of pain washed over Emma's heart. These words. These harsh, cruel words. She was so familiar with them, after all almost every nightmare of hers had them as a subtext.

Voices from her past rang in the ears.

Voices of her numerous foster parents.

 _'_ _ _Family. Stop kidding yourself, girl. That's something you'll never have.'__

' _ _Now we have a child of our own. We don't need you anymore.'__

 _'_ _ _Ahah, girlie, you're just worthless. Who would want someone like you?'__

 _'_ _ _I'll never leave you. I love you, Ems,'__ Neal. He promised to always be there for her, but never bothered to keep his promises. He left her to rot in prison, left her with nothing but a feeling of betrayal and worthlessness. With nothing but a child that she just couldn't keep.

 _'_ _ _I want to have another child,"__ even though she kind of understood Snow, but it still was a low blow. She only found her parents and they already wanted to replace her. She would be an abnormality for this pitch perfect family. A daughter as old as her own parents.

 _'_ _ _I won't take this cuff off. You've caused so much pain. I just can't trust you anymore, Emma,'__ Henry, during her time as the Dark One. Why didn't he see that all she did was for the right reasons. Was for her loved ones. He judged her, and she only wanted to help.

'I don't have feelings for you. You only anchored me, dragged me down, but now I'm free and I don't want you to distract me anymore. I want to hurt you like you hurt me," Hook. Venom dripping from his words. At the time he was the Dark One, but still… She still had feelings for him, but he just crushed them in the palm of his hand without any remorse.

"...because you'll always be alone."

This phrase echoed in her head. ' _ _always alone… always alone… always alone… ahaha'__

"Henry, stop it right now!" Emma burst and with a hand on boy's shoulder turned him around. "She still is a part of a person who raised you for ten years, so stop talking like that to your mother. Yes, she did some bad things, but maybe she just needs the compassion and love from the one person, she seems to care about! So just think about it and stop hurting people that love you, 'cause I thought you were over that a couple of years ago."

The silence fell over the vault.

Regina, Henry and the Queen looked at her with eyes wide open, and Emma understood what she told her son and who was present during this speech.

"I…" Emma hesitated. 'Well, I already said "A", might as well say "B".'

Emma looked at the Queen. "I don't diminish your wrongdoings, but truth be told everything you did here, in Storybrook was not so evil. Yes, you cursed my parents, but at least they still alive and we all know that every curse could be broken," she sighed. "And I understand: all your life you fought for yourself and tried to be strong, tried not to show your pain, and now your own self abandoned you. And it hurts. But you don't have to be alone. I know you and…"

Emma was interrupted.

"You know nothing about me, Miss Swan," the Queen's face contorted in disdain, but her eyes told another story. She took a sharp breath and disappeared in a cloud of purple magic.

Henry and Regina just kept staring at Emma. Tears started to gather in the eyes of the latter.

"Emma…" her voice was hoarse and she didn't know what to say.

"Well…" Emma awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "I think, I'm needed at the… hm… somewhere. Yeah, I'll go," and she ran out of the crypt.

Emma only stopped, when she found herself outside.

"Huh… I definitely need a drink right now," she groaned and dissolved in the white smoke.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now. Tell me, what you think 'bout it.**


End file.
